Imposible
by Kigami Aizawa
Summary: Dicen que hay un segundo gran amor, una persona que perderás. Alguien con quien naciste conectado, tan conectado… que las fuerzas de la química escapan a la razón y les impedirán, siempre, alcanzar un final feliz.
1. Primera oportunidad

"Cuando los personajes hablan"

_Los personajes piensan._

**Recuerdos del pasado**

Sin daños a terceros

"¡Kagome! ¿Ya estas lista?" se escucho el grito por toda la casa.

"¡Ya!" Cerrando la maleta, suspiro con exasperación, había oído gritarle esa pregunta unas quince veces. Chasqueando la lengua, se pregunto por enésima vez como es que le aguantaba. Colocando la maleta en el piso la comenzó a arrastrar.

"Déjame te ayudo" Un brazo varonil alzo con facilidad la mochila mientras bajaban al primer piso.

"Creo que ya es la última a menos que hayas olvidado empacar lo tuyo" mirándolo con sus ojos zafiros.

"Lo mio esta listo, tu que tardas mucho" Quejo. Cerrando la cajuela del coche e ingresando al lado del conductor.

Abriendo la puerta del copiloto "Lo que sucede es que tu tienes mucha prisa" ingresando al auto, mientras rugía con vida "¿Me vas a decir que es lo que te tiene tan ansioso?" pregunto al sentir el movimiento y volteando a la ventana para ver los edificios que pasaban con rapidez.

Colocando una sonrisa picara en su rostro "Sucede que pasaremos este fin de semanas con mis padres"

"¿Tus padres?" cuestiono sorprendida, mientras lo miraba.

"Si, este fin se la pasaran en la casa de campo, y ya que nos queda a treinta minutos pensé en que estemos con ellos, además mi oka-san y otou-san están ansiosos de verte"

Apretando un poco el mango de la puerta "Si, la última vez que los vimos fue en la boda" viendo su mano izquierda y dedo anular para ver brillar el diamante sobre una banda de oro "Ya quiero verlos"

"Si" encendiendo la radio para ambientar.

Mirando nuevamente a la ventana, guardo silencio, estaba emocionada de ver a sus suegros eran unas personas dulces y con un gran corazón que la habían recibido muy bien al ser presentada como la novia de su esposo hace algunos años, pero, al mismo tiempo estaba nerviosa. Ellos esperaban nietos, después de tres años de noviazgo y uno de casados, ya con cuatro años juntos era normal que esperaban varios pasitos y risas de niños alrededor de ellos.

Cambiando el panorama a grandes arboles, césped, flores y animales, cerro lo ojos mientras ponía su frente en el cristal frio, disfrutando la calma. Le sudaban las manos un poco, no solo estaba nerviosa por sus deseos del suegro, aunque ya se imagina las indirectas que estarían diciendo. Aun recordaba cada momento en los que se los decían.

"**Toga no te parece que la casa ya tiene mucho tiempo tranquila" con una sonrisa inocente en su rostro, volteando a ver a su marido, provocando que cierto par se removiera en su asiento por el pequeño comentario.**

Riendo sobre su pequeño recuerdo, separando su cara del cristal, se paso una mano sobre su cabello para mantener todavía sus ondas acomodadas en su lugar.

"¿De que te ríes?" mirándola de reojo.

"Recordando las indirectas de tus padres cuando éramos novios"

"Ni me lo recuerdes" dando un gemido "Ya llegamos"

"¿Tan rápido?" pregunto sorprendida.

"¿Cuánto tiempo crees que estuviste perdida en tus pensamientos? Hasta creo que te dormiste por un momento" estacionando y apagando el coche.

"Si tu lo dices" murmuro, saliendo.

Temblando sus brazos por un momento, miro el convertible azul al lado de su auto verde, anudándose por un momento su garganta, trato de mantener su respiración en un ritmo normal. Sobándose los brazos, calmo el suave temblor sobre ellos. _Quizás cambiaron de coche _pensó animándose.

"¿Estas bien?" tomándole el hombro.

"S-si" tartamudeo, maldiciendo por dentro por su falta de control en el habla.

"¿Segura?" preocupado.

"Claro" con la sonrisa mas brillante que podía conseguir.

Agarrando su mano pequeña con la suya grande, la llevo a la entrada de la casa de dos pisos de alto color melocotón con las orillas pintadas de amarilla. Mordiéndose el labio inferior nerviosa, sabía que no faltaba mucho para llegar a la entrada principal y pasara quizás su peor pesadilla. Sintiendo como su pareja se detenía y tocaba el timbre, dejo de respirar.

_Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor _rogo dentro de su mente.

"¡Hijo!" escucho el grito emocionado.

Abriendo los ojos, que no había notado que cerro, vio a un hombre alto de cabellos plateados-grisáceos, en su cara, con rastros de los años que tenía encima, una gran sonrisa que provocaba hoyuelos sobre sus cachetes.

"Otou-san" abrazándolo.

"¡Ah! ¡Hija mía!" soltando al varón para acercarse a la azabache y abrazarla con igual pasión.

"Hola" devolviéndoselo.

"Pasen, pasen, Izayoi esta esperando en la sala" cerrando tras ellos "Toda la familia reunida al fin"

"¿Toda?" pregunto la ojos zafiros, anchos.

"Si, será como los viejos tiempos con el par de mis hijos juntos" conduciéndolos por un pasillo hacía otra puerta "nada mas que los dos casados, asique ahora somos seis y no cuatro" dando vuelta a la manija y abriendo "aunque deberíamos ser mas" con un brillo en la mirada.

Kagome detrás de los dos hombres, el temblor que había tenido comenzó a formarse nuevamente pero por todo su cuerpo, mientras su estomago sentía un hoyo, inconscientemente se mordía nuevamente el labio inferior, las palmas le sudaban. Entrando en la sala tras ellos, bajo la mirada, pasando sus manos sobre su vestido purpura de tirantes para secarlas.

Un jalón en su brazo la despertó de lo que hacía, tratando de poner una sonrisa normal, alzo la mirada y su corazón dio un vuelco. Dos ojos de oro la miraban con atención e intensidad. Movió sus labios, apenas un susurro que con trabajo y pudo oír ella.

"…Sesshomaru…"

"¡Inuyasha!" el llamado de una voz femenina grande con largos cabellos negros y ojos de mismo color con una esbelta figura a pesar de su edad.

Su mente se puso en blanco y las cosas transcurrieron en cámara rápida, lo siguiente que sabía es que todos estaban sentados tomando sake y ella cabizbaja evitando la mirada de todos, tomando algo rápido el alcohol sobre su vaso.

"¿Entonces quien va a ser el primero por darme nietos?" descaradamente expreso el hombre mayor.

"¡Toga!" reprendió su compañera.

"¿Qué? Estoy hablando enserio, principalmente a ti Sesshomaru, tengo tres años esperando un nieto desde que te casaste" le dijo al mayor de sus hijos.

"Hn" tomando una cantidad del líquido blanco.

"Sesshomaru no seas así" se quejo, la cual fue ignorada "No tenemos en planes todavía, tu me entiendes verdad Kagome-chan"

La susodicha se quedo muda al ser introducida en la plática, sintiendo la pesada mirada de los ojos carmín sobre ella, acompañada de labios rojos y cabello negro en un bollo, decorados con plumas de colores.

"Ah, si Kagura-san"

"Por favor Kagome-chan, nada de honoríficos, después de todo somos concuñas" una sonrisa sobre sus labios, una que la cabello azabache vio con maldad "¿Y cuando piensan ustedes tener hijos?"

"Feh, Kagome y yo todavía no tendremos, hay mucho trabajo" cruzando los brazos.

"Te vas a parecer a Sesshomaru que solo piensa en el trabajo" menciono Kagura.

"No me compares con ese bastardo" gruño.

"Inuyasha cálmate" tranquilizo a su marido.

"Si, hermanito, tienes que escucharla mas, entiende mejor que tu" se burlo.

Sabiendo por donde iba el rumbo, la cabello azabache relleno su vaso de sake.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Dando un gemido, se dio la vuelta y enterró la cabeza debajo de la almohada, sentía como si la hubiera arrollado un tren y para torturarla la mantuvo viva. Al menos recordaba el motivo por el cual detestaba el alcohol. Tomando un profundo respiro, se alzó de la cama para sentir un repentino mareo, falta de fuerza y su estomago revuelto, sin mas cayo nuevamente como si jamás se hubiera intentado levantar.

Palpando al lado suyo para despertar a Inuyasha y le trajera algunas aspirinas o le cortara mejor la cabeza para detener el aguijón que estaba picándole cada segundo en las sienes, encontró el lugar vacío. Abriendo un ojo, observo las sabanas blancas y grises que cubrían el espacio, pero no al ojo-cobre. Maldiciendo en voz baja, se pregunto donde estaba y porque no le había dicho nada.

_¡Diablos! ¡Me dejo Inuyasha sola con esta jaqueca! _Soltando un suspiro de resignación, se sentó con cuidado sobre la cama, cerró los ojos. Sintiéndose mas controlada, se levanto, haciendo todo en automático, tomó un baño y se vistió en un vestido de verano blanco con flores rojas. Estando lista, no perdió tiempo en salir de la habitación e irse recto a la cocina, quería solucionar el palpitar de su cabeza ¡Ya!

Una vez en la cocina, comenzó su registro por las aspirinas, se supone que las pastillas deben estar en los baños, pero Izayoi decía que era más fácil allí, debido a que se toman con agua tenían que estar en la cocina para no desviar su camino.

"Buscabas esto"

Estática se quedo su mano a medio subir de uno de los estantes al oír una voz de barítono detrás de ella. Dejando de respirar, sintió el malestar de cabeza aumentar, su estomago hizo un hoyo en donde debía estar revuelto. Dando la vuelta lentamente, vio a su peor pesadilla parado en frente de ella con un pequeño bote blanco en la mano y una ceja de plata alzada.

"…S-si" respondió temblorosamente.

"Siéntate" ordeno.

Haciendo un recordatorio, un punzón atravesó su cabeza, no dudo en seguir lo dicho. Se sentó sobre los bancos, recargo la cabeza y los brazos sobre el desayunador, tratando de no lamentarse por las vueltas que sentía en su mente. Un vaso de agua se coloco frente a ella con una pastilla blanca al lado, no dudando tomo el pequeño objeto junto con el agua, ya se había torturado suficiente.

"Eso sucede cuando tomas mas de lo que aguantas"

Bajando la cara, asintió levemente. A través de su cerraduras azabaches observo la cara aristócrata que no le quitaba la mirada de encima "Gracias" murmuro, consiguiendo un movimiento de cabeza en reconocimiento.

"Entonces…Sesshomaru…" saboreando su nombre, pasando por alto el puño que apretó el susodicho "Sabes… ¿Dónde esta…" no atreviéndose a terminar.

"Salió con todos a andar a caballo"

"¿To…Todos?" nerviosa cuestiona "¿Hasta Kagura?" un asentimiento fue su respuesta "Entonces…estamos solos" Nunca debió haber salido de su cama.

Un momento de silencio transcurrió entre los dos "Kagome…" suavemente le hablo, notando el color de su vestido.

Brincando sobre su asiento al oír su nombre salir de él "Am… ¿Si?" últimamente era una de las palabras que mas decía, a su alrededor su cerebro parecía una pulpa.

Dando un salto, otra vez, miró sus dedos envueltos con unos largos y elegantes, alzando la cara, observo dos perlas de oro brillando y cerca "…Yo…" trago el nudo sobre su garganta "…no podemos" chillo.

Entrecerrando los ojos, la soltó para dejarla salir del lugar, mientras él se quedaba en el mismo punto. Maldiciendo lo tarde que al fin encontró lo que soñó.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Dando un gemido la cabello azabache, miro alrededor, insultándose dentro de su mente una y otra vez por su insensatez. Inuyasha le había advertido sobre entrar ha esta parte de los jardines, que era fácil extraviarse, y hay va ella a hacer lo que le habían dicho que no hiciera por ver la famosa flor de luna que solo nacería en la noche por eso se encontraba en medio del laberinto de arboles y césped. De por sí se preguntaba porque tenían un jardín enorme. Pero en ese momento la pregunta era lo de menos.**

"**¡Oh kami!" grito furiosa "¡Auxilio! ¡Me perdí!" a ver si alguien la oía.**

"**Silencio" una voz dijo llamando su atención. Vio a un hombre de cabellos platinados hasta mediados de espalda, alto, de ojos dorados y características aristócratas. Cargaba puesta una camisa blanca con rojo resaltando sus musculosos brazos, unos jeans que disimulaban sus piernas y tenis blancos. Vestía cómodamente.**

**Mirando de arriba abajo a la joven en frente suyo, que había oído gritar, encontró largos cabellos negro-azulados, estatura baja, características suaves y grandes ojos azul profundo. Vestía una blusa amarilla con las mangas en los hombros, acentuando sus curvas, un pantalón mezclilla ajustado, mostrando su bien torneadas piernas y tenis azules.**

**Chocando azul con ámbar una corriente eléctrica paso por los dos, sintiendo como su alma se conectaba y un vacío se llenaba por la presencia del otro. Una comodidad empezó a rodearlos, sin poder apartar la vista.**

"**¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto.**

"**Vine a ver la flor de luna, pero me perdí" con un sonrojo.**

"**Me llamo Sesshomaru ¿Cómo te llamas?" acercándose a ella, hipnotizado. No sabía porque no le había corrido o al menos no dirigirle la palabra.**

"**Soy Kagome" sonriendo dulcemente con el corazón a mil por hora.**

"**Asique viniste a ver la flor de luna" a un paso de ella, sintiendo su olor a rosas en una lluvia.**

"**Si" inconscientemente hacer lo mismo que su acompañante, pinos y menta.**

"**Hn" alzando su mano, mostrando los pétalos plateados, que brillaban como escarcha a la luz de la luna, con centro blanco-amarillento.**

**Abriendo los ojos sorprendida junto con un exclamo "Oh mi…" maravillada "es hermosa"**

**Moviendo un poco sus cabellos, coloco la flor detrás de su oreja "Viven ocho horas, cuando la toque el sol marchitara" mirando sus profundos ojos. **

**Suspirando románticamente "Yo-"**

"**¡Aquí estas!" grito una voz, provocando que la ojos zafiros brincara y el ojos oro se alejara.**

"**¿Inuyasha?" pregunto la joven.**

"**Te dije que no vinieras acá, pero eres terca mujer… ¿Sesshomaru?"**

"**Inuyasha" reconoció.**

"**¿Se conocen?" pregunto a los dos.**

**Mirando a Kagome como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza "Es mi hermano"**

"**Medio hermano" corrigió Sesshomaru.**

"**Feh, como sea" gruño.**

"…**Hermanos…" susurro pasmada ¿Cómo no lo había notado? El color del cabello y los ojos, a excepción que los de Sesshomaru eran mas claros pero aun así esos rasgos no los tenía cualquiera. Palideció, sino mal recordaba Inuyasha había mencionado que tenía año y medio casado, había estado pasando un momento de ensueño con…**

"**Aprovechando que estas aquí, Sesshomaru" abrazando por la cintura a la cabello azabache "Te presento a Kagome…**

…**mi prometida"**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Con la sabana debajo de su mirada, cerró los ojos con picazón sobre ellos, quería llorar. Todos los encuentros que había tenido con el cabello plateado serían cada vez más difíciles, ya que, aparecían sentimientos a flote. Más de una ocasión intento tirar aun lado lo que sentía pero cuando lo volvía a ver la pared que había construido se rompía en pedazos aunque sabia que era equitativo, más de una vez vio la mirada del ojo dorado igual a la de ella.

Anhelo.

Volviendo a recordar cuando se conocieron, una sola mirada basto para que supiera que era el amor de su vida, era lo que había estado buscando, se habían reconocido enseguida, pero ya era tarde, ella estaba prometida con Inuyasha y él estaba casado con Kagura, todo por tener miedo a estar solos.

Entrando en un ligero sueño, su nariz se arrugo, el olor a humo invadió sus fosas nasales. Cuando en eso se azoto la puerta del cuarto, sentándose en la cama de un brinco, lo que observo la sorprendió. En la entrada se encontraba Sesshomaru con su cara alarmada y el cabello levemente revuelto.

"¿Sesshomaru?" pregunto, volteándola a ver y suavizar su mirada.

"Kagome hay que irnos" agarrándola del brazo.

"¿Qué?" estupefacta "¡Espera! ¡No puedo ir a ningún lado contigo!" reacciono. _¿Quiere que huyamos? _

"Escúchame, la casa se esta quemando" sujetándola de los hombros.

"¿Y los demás?" preocupada

"Siguen fuera en su paseo" tratando de salir.

Detuvieron su andar al ver las llamas revoloteando por las escaleras y acercándose. "¿Qué hacemos?" abrazándose a él por protección.

Rodeándola con su brazos fuertemente, busco una forma de escape "No sé" respondió con sinceridad.

"Sesshomaru… ¿Moriremos?" alzando la mirada.

Haciendo contacto con sus profundos ojos azul profundo, rozando una de sus mejillas, bajo su cara a la suya, mordiendo el interior de su boca, observo a lo lejos un escape "Si llegamos a la ventana…puedes sobrevivir"

"¿Puedo? ¿Y tu?" haciendo puño las manos sobre su camisa beige.

"Solo dará tiempo a que uno salga" decidido "vamos"

"¡No!" grito "Si tu no vives…" con agua en los ojos "mi vida no tendría sentido" cayeron algunas lagrimas.

"Kagome…Te amo…por eso tienes que vivir"

"¡Sin ti no!" soltando mas lagrimas "…Yo igual te amo"

El calor entrando por sus poros, y el humo haciéndose mas fuerte, comenzaron a ahogarse al respirar. Tos era lo que se centro sobre sus pulmones ansiosos por oxigeno, las llamas visibles a sus ojos, bailando colores rojos, naranjas y amarillos. La muerte tanteándolos, jugando con cada crujido de quemadura.

Al mismo tiempo el par de amantes se devoraron en un beso apasionado.

"Vamos a la cama" al alejarse. Mientras asentía de acuerdo su pareja.

_¿Cuánto tiempo dolerá? _Acostándose junto a él, abrazándolo. Abriendo los labios, que fueron cubiertos por otros sin espera _No importa, mientras estemos juntos_ Fue el final de sus pensamientos, dejándose llevar por la necesidad de los dos de rosarse y besarse hasta su último respiro.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

pero llegamos tarde

te vi

me viste

nos reconocimos enseguida pero tarde

tu ibas con el

yo iba con ella

jugando a ser felices por desesperados

quizás en otras vidas

quizás en otras muertes...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Espero que sea de su agrado y no me maten, léanlo mientras escuchan el link de esta canción watch?v=cnEGdXUx2Wo es Ricardo Arjona, sin daños a terceros, la estuve escuchando mientras la escribía, fue la que me inspiro. Moví la letra de la canción para que quedara parecido a lo que escribí, por eso no se preocupen si ven virado lo que dice la canción a como lo acomode. Espero sus comentarios.

Kigami Aizawa


	2. Segunda oportunidad

" " son cuando hablan las personas

_Los pensamientos en cursiva_

**Recuerdos**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Segundo amor

Su mirada se perdió en el pequeño diamante de su anillo, observando los diferentes colores que salían de la luz que se reflejaba sobre el, considerando si debería quitárselo, después de todo la mano le sudaba tanto que no dudaba que en cualquier momento se le caería en un movimiento brusco o nervioso.

"Todo va a estar bien" escucho a su espalda.

Bajando la cabeza, miro de reojo el cálido marrón de los ojos de su madre, regalándole una sonrisa, asintió, preparándose mentalmente para el largo día que tendría.

**Corriendo por los pasillos de la escuela, rogaba dentro de su mente que no fuera demasiado tarde para llegar al aula sin necesidad de que su maestra la terminara rechazando de entrar a clases, cerrando los ojos no se dio cuenta de la persona que se encontraba frente a ella. Soltó un chillido al sentir como chocaba contra algo para que cayera su parte trasera y se pegara con brusquedad en contra del piso, gimiendo se froto levemente su trasero.**

"**Deberías fijarte por donde corres"**

**Mirando hacia arriba al escuchar esa voz de barítono sobre ella para luego fruncir la boca al ver con la superioridad que la miraba "Perdón" expreso entre dientes irritada.**

"**Hn" pasando aun lado.**

"**Que tipo mas molesto" susurro enojada "¡Oh por dios!" expreso espantada "¡La clase!" levantándose para volver a correr, dejando atrás su libro.**

Cerro los ojos para que las lagrimas no salieran de ellos, de verdad le dolía tanto lo que le hacían que se preguntaba porque simplemente no decidió quedarse al natural.

"Podría no tirar tanto de mi cabello" exclamo.

"Lo siento señorita" suavizando el jaloneo.

Soltando un suspiro relajada, miro las varias decoraciones que le pondrían en el cabello, debió dejarse el cabello suelto en vez de venir a la estética que se lo arreglaran.

**Gimiendo, renovó su intento de encontrar su libro por toda la mochila y su escritorio, ella había guardado todo estaba segura, entonces porque no lo encontraba, resignándose se dejo caer sobre su silla, no podía ser le había tomado mucho tiempo poder hacer toda su tarea y que le diría al profesor, no caería en su razón pensaría que es una excusa en vez de una verdad.**

"**No es justo…" sintiendo un aura sombría sobre ella "Haber Kagome, hagamos memoria" cerrando los ojos en concentración, se dejo caer "Pero yo recuerdo que lo metí"**

**Pego un brinco al escuchar un sonido repentino sobre su escritorio para mirar su libro colocado sobre el y una persona parada frente a ella, parpadeando un par de veces a su libro, miro a la persona que se lo trajo para ver cabello plateado y ojos dorados sobre una cara aristócrata que la miraba fríamente.**

"**¡Eres tu!" De pie frente a él apuntándole con el dedo índice.**

**Frunciendo el ceño, se dio la vuelta dejando a la cabello azabache sola en medio del aula.**

"**¡Espera!" le grito corriendo tras él para colocarse frente a la puerta para que no saliera, el cabello plateado le alzo una ceja "Gracias por traerme mi libro" con una sonrisa "Me salvaste de que me reprobaran, por cierto mi nombre es Kagome ¿Cuál es el tuyo?" ladeando la cabeza.**

**Observo a la joven delante suyo con cabellos largos azabaches hasta la cintura con una cara de corazón y grandes ojos zafiros. No sabia que le había dado por regresar al punto donde la chica había chocado con él para encontrarse con el libro abandono y luego traérselo hasta su salón para encontrarla buscándolo desesperadamente, pero lo que nunca, nunca haría es darle su nombre para tener otra chica fan. **

**Hasta que ladeo la cabeza lindamente.**

"**Sesshomaru"**

Tomando un mechón suelto de su cabello, comenzó a estirarlo y apretarlo entre dos de sus dedos, luego enredarlo y soltarlo para repetir el paso nuevamente.

"Kagome-chan, deja de tocarte el cabello, no pasaste dos horas arreglándotelo como para que te lo desarregles sin a ver empezado el evento"

Mirando el chocolate derretido de la expresión recriminadora de su mejor amiga.

"Sango-chan" haciendo un puchero.

"Todo va a estar bien Kagome-chan" trato de tranquilizar.

**Saliendo de su clase, apresuro el paso para poder llegar a la entrada de su escuela, andaba ansiosa, no quería hacerlo esperar, dejando atrasa toda la gente, llego hasta la reja para mirar alrededor decepcionada, bajando los ojos al piso, comenzó a pasar el día de escuela sobre su cabeza para ver si lo había echo enojar.**

**Sintiendo como unos brazos se envolvían sobre su cintura "¿Me extrañabas?" un suave susurro sobre su oído.**

**Virándose aun con los brazos alrededor suyo, unos labios se posaron sobre los de ella, dejándose llevar, se coloco de puntas mientras sus brazos se enredaban en su cuello para luego separarse lentamente.**

"**Sesshomaru" le llamo con brillantes ojos "¿Tenias mucho esperándome?" **

"**Hn" robándole otro beso "Es hora de irnos" sujetando la mochila de ella al ver como salían mas personas.**

"**Si" Con cuidado ir enredando su mano con la suya junto un sonrojo en su rostro.**

**Sin darle un vistazo, apretó suavemente sus dedos entre los suyos dándole a la cabello azabache la confianza que le faltaba.**

"**Sabes" le susurro mirándolo de reojo "Nunca creí que terminaríamos andando…con una semana de conocernos" sintiendo otro suave apretón en su mano.**

**Parando su andar, bajo la cabeza, dándole un corto y suave beso para mantener su confianza.**

Tirando del vestido blanco, se miro al espejo para checar su maquillaje y peinado aun estuvieran en su lugar, ofreciéndose una sonrisa así misma con sus labios pintados de color carmín, espero pacientemente la señal de su abuelo para que sus damas de honor salieran a tomar sus lugares y a ella la llevara por el corto pero al mismo tiempo largo camino al estrado.

"Te ves hermosa Kagome-sama" brillantes ojos caramelos la miraron con admiración sobre ellos, apreciando a la ojos zafiro sobre su vestido largo y blanco junto con el velo sobre su rostro.

Volteando a ver a la pequeña niña "Tu también te ves hermosa Rin-chan" sonriendo al suave vestido melocotón que cargaba puesto "Eres una preciosa niña flor" viendo su cesta llena de flores.

Bajando la mirada "Pero y si hago todo mal terminare arruinando la boda de Kagome-sama" alzando para mirarla con húmedos ojos caramelo.

Agachándose a su nivel, quito suavemente las lágrimas "Lo harás estupendamente Rin-chan, no tienes a que tener miedo" calmando a la niña, la cual le sonrió agradecida y con su confianza renovada.

"**¿Estas escuchando lo que te estoy diciendo?" pregunto enojada.**

**Cerrando los ojos le viro la cara.**

**Comenzando a tomar un color rojo "¡Sesshomaru!" entrecerrando los ojos "¡No debiste hacer eso!" apretando los puños "¡Te prohíbo que lo vuelvas a hacer!"**

"**Tú no le prohíbes nada a este Sesshomaru" le gruño, colocando su rostro cerca del suyo, la mujer lo sacaba de quicio. **

"**Si, si puedo" Azotando un pie, tocando nariz con nariz "Y hasta que te comportes y disculpes no te quiero ver ¿Me oíste?" dándose vuelta, dejándolo allí parado solo.**

**Moliendo los dientes juntos, le dio la espalda donde se había retirado la cabello azabache, lo enojaba, lo enojaba mucho pero sabia que tenia la culpa de lo que había hecho, nada mas que era demasiado egocéntrico para darle la razón a su novia. No dejaría que nada lo moviera, y si ella quería dejarlo de ver estaba bien quien la necesitaba, definitivamente él no, había muchas chicas detrás de él.**

**Él no iría atrás de ella, después de todo él era Sesshomaru, él nunca pedía perdón.**

"¿Estas lista Kagome?" pregunto una vieja voz.

"Claro abuelo" Alisando el vestido y mirándose nuevamente que todo este en su lugar.

"Estará todo bien Kagome, ahora hay que ir que la música esta empezando a sonar" ofreciendo su brazo para tomar fila detrás de las damas de honor "Te ves hermosa, tu padre estaría muy orgulloso" le dijo en voz baja mientras veía partir a una de las tres damas de honor.

Con el corazón en la garganta, sintió una pequeña calma por la declaración de su abuelo, se sentía emocionada pero al mismo tiempo que vomitaría las entrañas en cualquier momento.

**Abrazando su almohada sobre su cara con las piernas dobladas, comenzó a sorber moco, había estado llorando más de una hora después de haber dejado a Sesshomaru abandonado en el parque, apretando su rostro en la suavidad otro gemido de dolor escapo de su boca para que más lágrimas cayeran sobre su rostro. A él en realidad no le importaba ella, había dejado que se fuera y no la había venido a buscar.**

**Alzando el rostro, escucho como sonaba algo sobre su ventana, bajando de la cama pero sin soltar su almohada, se asomo cuidadosamente para comenzar a husmear hasta abrir los ojos sorprendidas al ver debajo del árbol de dios a cierto chico de cabello plateado mirando hacia donde estaba ella.**

**Metiéndose, soltó la almohada para mirarse en el espejo para ver sus ojos y nariz roja además que estaba pegajosa "No puedo bajar así" susurro para salir apresurada a lavarse la cara para luego bajar y tomar un par de respiraciones, considerando unos segundos, coloco una expresión seria sobre su rostro para que no pensara que fuera a ir fácil. **

**Abriendo la puerta, observo al ojos de oro sin ninguna emoción sobre su cara pero el tic sobre su ceja le delataba el nerviosismo que tenia "¿Si?" pregunto.**

**Cerrando los ojos unos segundos para tener todo su autocontrol en su lugar "¿Puedo pasar?" **

"**Claro" Haciéndose a un lado, dejándolo pasar, cerrando la puerta tras suyo para darse la vuelta y toparse repentinamente con una rosa roja frente a ella "Sesshomaru" susurro.**

"**Lo siento" observando los ojos zafiros que adoraba.**

**Entrelazando los dedos suavemente en el tallo, admiro los pétalos de la hermosa flor que le había regalado para regresar la mirada a los ojos de oro que tanto amaba "¿De verdad?" dudosa.**

"**Si" con total sinceridad.**

"**¿Entonces no lo volverás a hacer?" reafirmando.**

"**No" tocando su cara con el dorso de su mano.**

**Acercándose con una suave sonrisa "Te amo" le susurro apenada.**

**Sus ojos brillaron como dos soles "Y yo a ti" agachándose para darle un suave beso.**

Un pie tras el otro, así con cuidado de no tropezar con la alfombra o su vestido, no irse de lado para chocar con las cosas, era tan difícil hacerlo y mas con unas zapatillas de tacones de quince centímetros, quería recordaba porque había comprado esos zapatos tan altos ¡Oh si! Era porque se veían tan bonitos, hubiera decidido por los más cómodos.

No pudo evitar que su mirada viajara a las personas alrededor del lugar, familia, amigos, conocidos, unos llorando otros con grandes sonrisas, pero a la persona que esperaba ver no la encontraba por ningún lado, quizás no había querido al final llegar a pesar que habían terminado en buenos términos, soltando rápidamente la tristeza que la invadió, puso una sonrisa radiante.

Hoy era su día especial y más fabuloso de una mujer, no dejaría que se desvaneciera aunque en su inconsciencia había un pequeño aguijón de recordatorio.

**Riendo, no pudo dejar de platicar ávidamente la película que hace unos momentos habían estado viendo, sintiendo el agarre sobre su cintura con suavidad mientras le comentaba lo que le había gustado y no.**

**Las personas pasaban mirando a la extraña pareja de la chica de muchas expresiones con el chico de cara en blanco.**

**Pero eso no les importaba para ellos era perfecto.**

Sujetando la mano que le era ofrecida soltó la de su abuelo, para que su mirada cayera en la suavidad y el color crema de la extremidad que agarraba la suya. Con una suave sonrisa, sus ojos se humedecieron levemente, aunque no estaba segura exactamente de que motivo podía ser pero de cualquier forma mantuvo la sonrisa sobre su rostro, no dejaría que nadie viera su pequeño desliz.

Alzando la mirada dejo de respirar y su corazón dio un vuelco.

"**Lo siento" murmuro.**

**En otros momentos hubiera sentido una gran alegría al escuchar esas palabras porque significaba que lo lamentaba pero en estos momentos era la que peor podía oír en su vida.**

"**¿Por qué?" logro soltar sin temblor.**

"**Tengo que irme" su flequillo cubriéndole el rostro.**

"**Entiendo" Mirando a otro lado mientras las lagrimas mojaban sus cachetes.**

"**Podemos ser amigos" para disminuir su dolor.**

**Asintió la cabello azabache aun sin atreverse a mirarlo.**

**No aguantando mas se dio la vuelta dejando a la joven de ojos zafiros sola, llorando.**

"Entonces aceptas a Houjo como tu esposo para amarlo y cuidarlo hasta que la muerte los separe"

_Amarlo… es una palabra muy poderosa…_

"**¿Lo amas?" sujetando sus manos juntas.**

"**Lo quiero" observo sus ojos de oro.**

"**No es lo mismo" mirando la estructura de corazón de su rostro y labios rosas.**

"**Lo sé" bajando la expresión.**

**Sujetándole el mentón para alzar su cara y ver a los ojos zafiro que lo encantaron desde hace tanto tiempo.**

"**¿Me amas?"**

**Su garganta se seco "Lo tuyo y lo mio fue hace muchos años" **

Bajo la vista para toparse con un par de ojos dorado que la miraban desde la primera fila en su sección de gente para regresarlos a los ojos caoba que mostraban los sentimientos de admiración y devoción junto con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro exclusivamente para ella.

_Él no me abandonaría…_

"Acepto"

"**Lo siento" con las manos echa puños sobre su camisa, su olor tan embriagante y su presencia que siempre le ponía las rodillas débiles.**

"**Yo también" colocando la frente sobre la suya, deseando nunca haberla dejado.**

"**Me tengo que ir" susurro, su cuerpo vibraba.**

"**Lo se" abrazándola apretadamente por su espalda, no queriéndola soltar.**

**Alejándose**** poco a poco para darse la vuelta e irse, dejándolo solo.**

**Tenía una boda que planear.**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Dicen que hay un segundo gran amor, una persona que perderás para siempre. Alguien con quien naciste conectado, tan conectado… que las fuerzas de la química escapan a la razón y les impedirán, siempre, alcanzar un final feliz. Hasta que cierto día dejarás de intentarlo, te rendirás y buscarás a esa otra persona que acabarás encontrando. Pero te aseguro que no pasarás una sola noche, sin necesitar otro beso suyo, o tan siquiera discutir una vez más… Todos saben de qué estoy hablando, por que mientras están leyendo estas líneas, se les ha venido su nombre a la cabeza… te librarás de él ó de ella dejarás de sufrir, conseguirás encontrar la paz (la sustituirás por la calma) pero te aseguro que no pasará un día en que no desees que este aquí para perturbarte. Porque a veces se desprende más energía discutiendo con alguien que amas, que haciendo el amor con alguien a quien aprecias.

Paulo Coelho


End file.
